


四舍五入

by crismay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismay/pseuds/crismay





	四舍五入

*Venom x Eddie

　　

　　“饿了。”

　　Eddie下意识拿枕头捂住耳朵，才意识到这家伙正在自己脑仁子里讲话，眉头不由得蹙成一座堆砌的丘陵，“venom你知道凌晨三点钟所有的店铺都打烊了吗——没有巧克力没有炸薯球。”

　　venom顿了顿像是真的思索了一下，尽管Eddie一直觉得这家伙就是一单核单线程CPU还时不时会意外死机，但显然这对于已经在旧金山生活了大半年的venom来说是个拙劣的搪塞借口，venom从Eddie体内分离出一半软塌塌地黏在他脖颈，“24小时营业商店。”

　　“没有二十四小时商店。”Eddie扯了扯venom的脑袋，翻了个身背对着毒液一口参差不齐的犬牙。

　　后脑勺连着后颈的那块皮肤，venom想，柔软又香甜，起码猪肉是这样，牛、羊……还有上次路边那条小狗后脖颈的味道都不错，人也是，薄薄一层皮质下是柔嫩的肌肉，筋肉下是颈骨，咬起来嘎嘣脆。想着venom已经不自觉地舔上Eddie的后脖颈——显然这是他先前从来没有发掘的沃壤。

　　venom舌头差不多伸到他耳畔来了，突然木木讷讷一句，“Eddie，你的心跳变快了。”

　　Eddie并不打算理他，依旧紧皱着眉头，“唔，别理它，让它跳。”

　　“内分泌不平衡，肾上腺素飙升……”

　　“行了，venom。”

　　“不，你勃起了——我不知道对你们人类来说这样说对不对，不过你们好像确实是这样说的——你为什么会勃起？”venom虚心求教，他对这个新世界的一切都充满好奇——也包括Eddie，一只未成形的触手光明正大地溜进Eddie宽松的睡裤。

　　“谁教你的这个词？”Eddie翻个身，想避开venom前来作祟的爪子，显然跟自主变形的黏液相比，他的身体构造决定了他不如Eddie灵活。

　　“电视，你记得吗，每晚深夜档的成人节目。”倒是一五一十地坦荡。

　　老天，电视台为什么不封杀这些节目让人睡个安稳觉。Eddie心说。

　　“为什么要封杀？”venom不解地歪歪头，如果你能从一坨黑乎乎的黏液里看出他的脑袋在哪儿的话，紧接着又补了一句在它看来更为重要的，“你为什么会勃起？”

　　“……你知道，跟你们不一样，人类比如说我，是有性生殖。”

　　“有性生殖。”venom轻轻哼出一声鼻音，又是一个奇怪的新名词，又一只触手从黏液中弹出绞在Eddie微微有些抬头的肉茎上，“什么是有性生殖？”

　　Eddie发觉触手正在自己肉茎上来回摩擦，他努力说服自己这家伙是个单核单线CPU单纯地只是对人体生理构造有些好奇没有其他意思，忍了，“一个男人和一个女人做|爱繁衍后代。”顿顿，终于忍不住补了一句，“venom松手。”

　　“所以要做爱就会勃起吗？”单核CPU突然提速，开窍了问。

　　“嗯……大概也许可以这么说，我想——所以你能不能不要再缠着我那东西，有点儿疼。”Eddie挑了挑眉。

　　venom松了一下，吊起的眼尾明显惊诧地一垂，“你想和我做|爱？”

　　你这单核CPU有点过度解读。

　　“不，我想睡觉。”

　　“不，你不想。”

　　venom缓缓裹住Eddie，无数细小的触点拧在一起成为触手，排山倒海似的从胸口碾到囊袋根部，Eddie下意识想喊却被这家伙封了喉，只能从鼻腔涌出炽热的鼻息和嗯嗯呜呜的哼鸣。

　　“我知道你怎么想，因为我们是一体的，你是我的，我拥有着你的全部，你的思想，你的身体，还有你的灵魂。”其实单核CPU有时候也能分解线程，venom轻轻舔着Eddie敏感的后颈，舌滑过脸颊正如一条蛇一样见缝插针地钻进Eddie齿缝，Eddie一直觉得那感觉像是他逮到了一条泥鳅。

　　“我说过我有点儿喜欢你——”venom碾着Eddie的乳||首又时而吮嘬，Eddie止不住一阵颤栗，在此之前他还不知道男人也会对吸乳有反应，新世界的大门，他不着边际地想，“Anni说表达喜欢的动作是接吻——现在，大概四舍五入等于爱。”

　　你的数学是文学老师教的？不着四六又缺少理性逻辑。Eddie被他封着喉，交流全靠脑电波输送。

　　“不，什么数学和文学，我是说我爱你，电视上是这么说的，对，爱，你们人类真奇怪。”venom幻出一缕触须滑进Eddie股缝儿， 滑溜溜的，Eddie想，还是泥鳅，不过我喜欢泥鳅。

　　也不知道是身体的哪部分，总之就毫无防备地操进去了，电视上是这样播的，虽然venom一直觉得已经占据了Eddie身心的自己做这种事儿是多而一举，不过作为人类的示爱方式他还是很乐意尝试，然后在示爱仪式将近的时候试图尽可能温柔地在Eddie额头留下一吻，最后还是Eddie扯着他的小泥鳅狠狠亲了一口。

　　“想吃什么，”Eddie看了一眼大亮的天，叹气，“我去买。”

　　“还能再来一顿？”浑白的眼里闪着光。

　　“算了，四舍五入当吃过了。”

　　“饿了！”

　　“不，你没有！”

　　“饿了！”

　　“饿了！饿了！”

　　“……”

　　"我要巧克力——"

　　“和炸薯球。”Eddie勾了勾venom的下巴笑。


End file.
